The CMV seronegative liver transplant recipient of a CMV seropositive donor organ has a 50% chance of developing CMV disease despite CMVIG prophylaxis. There has been no known way to prevent CMV disease in such liver transplant patients. Animal studies suggest that combination CMVIG plus ganciclovir may be more effective than either alone in preventing disseminated disease and death. Therefore, we propose to use combination therapy for CMV disease prevention in this high risk group.